


On The Edge Of His Seat

by TheWeirdDane



Series: The Gift That Keeps On Giving [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Adult Valkyrie Cain, Begging, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Valkyrie Is On The Phone While Skulduggery Tortures Solomon, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: It starts out simple enough - a daring text, an exchange of messages. But Solomon Wreath is caught off guard, and the resulting torture is something out of this world.





	On The Edge Of His Seat

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF THIS SERIES, I GUESS [throws hands up in defeat]

”What are you wearing?”

It was a daring text, but Solomon Wreath was adventurous and daring. His fingers almost didn’t tremble when they typed out the text, only began when his thumb hit ‘send’. Then he waited. He didn’t expect the reply to come as fast as it did.

The notification read “Who is this?”, and Solomon opened the message to reply. Light annoyance bloomed in his chest - he knew that Skulduggery had his number. He was being a deliberate asshole. It was kind of charming.

“It’s me, Solomon Wreath.”

This time, the reply came much slower. Solomon waited for an hour, reading anxiously. He was even tempted to bite his nails, something he _never_ did. Skulduggery Pleasant really had done a number on him.

“Clothes.”

Solomon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the text. What did you answer to that?

Debating with himself for a good few minutes, he finally settled on “Are you at a meeting?”.

“What do you want?” came the reply after a few minutes. He briefly wondered how Skulduggery would explain his frequent texting if he was indeed at a meeting and the texting didn’t turn out to be some sort of important Sanctuary business. Solomon bit his lip and hesitated, his long and thin fingers hovering over the screen.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m not sure if I want to slap the living daylights out of you or suck your dick.” Another daring text - Solomon had never sucked a dick in his entire life, and he wasn’t about to start with Skulduggery Pleasant - and his heart throbbed almost painfully. He was breathing faster, and his fingers were now definitely trembling. How very embarrassing.

He hit send and closed his eyes, put his phone away and got back to his book, but couldn’t focus on it. When his phone buzzed with another text, he forced himself to wait two or three seconds to check it.

“I have that effect on people.” Solomon snorted and shook his head. Of all the people he had to crush on, it had to be Skulduggery Pleasant, the skeleton detective with an ego the size of the planet Earth and the smoothest voice of all. It was nothing short of infuriating.

“Do you see us doing anything again?”

Hit send. He lifted his hand to his lips, was about to nip at the nail before he forced himself to stop.

“I don’t know.”

Solomon gripped the phone tightly, nearly making it crack, and put it away, forced himself to focus on the book again.

Half an hour later, the device buzzed. He didn’t want to check it. Kept reading. He knew he was having a hissy fit, but that didn’t stop him. Fifteen minutes later, another buzz. He glanced at the screen, saw two messages from Skulduggery. With a deep sigh, Solomon opened them. The first read, “Meet me at my house in two hours.” and the other was a simple “Please?”.

He was disgusted with the way hope blossomed in his chest, not to mention how _easily_ he was swayed by Skulduggery.

“Do I need to bring anything?”

Mere seconds later, a response.

“Blindfold.”

Solomon’s throat constricted, and his mouth went dry. He didn’t reply.

Two hours later, he knocked on Skulduggery’s door. It opened almost immediately, and there stood Skulduggery Pleasant, clad in a dapper suit and wearing a small smile. He stepped aside to allow Solomon in.

Once inside, Solomon instantly felt odd. Something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He looked around - they were alone, that much was certain. He was about to ask what was going on when Skulduggery’s fist connected to the side of his head and granted him instant unconsciousness.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Solomon couldn’t see a thing. His head hurt like hell, and he groaned quietly before moving his arms. Only, he couldn’t. He tugged on his hands, but nothing happened, except he heard and recognized the metallic clank of handcuffs. Knew that sound all too well after having been enemies with Skulduggery for so many years.

He tried moving his legs, found them tied down with heavy chains. He squirmed a bit and found that he sat on a wooden chair and that he was naked.

“What the hell,” he whispered and tugged on the handcuffs, but only managed to make them dig harder into his wrists.

“Ah. You’re awake.”

Solomon stiffened - that was Skulduggery’s voice, without a shadow of doubt. Nobody else had that smooth and unintentionally seductive voice.

“Skulduggery?” he asked dumbly.

“The very same.”

“What on Earth is goin--- ah!” His words were abruptly cut off when a warm hand grabbed his limp cock and gave it a few gentle tugs.

“You wanted us to meet again,” said Skulduggery from somewhere to his left. Solomon turned his head in the direction, had a feeling he was staring directly at the detective. He couldn’t see a goddamn thing, and it was frustrating as well as it was arousing. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, of course.

“Not if you’re going to smack me unconscious,” he grumbled. His head still hurt.

Then there was a finger under his chin, tipping his head back. Skulduggery tutted. Solomon swallowed heavily.

“If we’re going to do this on the regular, it’s going to be on my premises.” Solomon’s heart skipped a beat, and his cock jerked. He found himself breathing harder.

Then there was a hand on his dick again, stroking him slowly, and Solomon bit his lower lip. Pleasure surged through him and tugged on his innards, making him gasp though he made sure it was as quiet as possible.

“Doubly so if that means beating you unconscious. I find that especially therapeutic.” Skulduggery kept touching him, and Solomon quickly grew hard under the experienced hand. The fingers were smooth and broad, and Solomon had learned to recognize the soft glide of leather.

“You know I could do whatever I want to you right now, don’t you? You’re helpless, bound and tied up. Can’t even see a thing. That doesn’t bode well for one of the Temple’s favourite Necromancers, now does it?”

The slow, deep drawl of Skulduggery’s voice, coupled with the soft leather glove on his cock, made Solomon shiver and jerk in his restraints, trying to get free to punch that stupidly smug face. But it was no use. The hand slid up and down his shaft, thumb occasionally slipping over the head to tease his slit. Solomon let out a soft curse and bent his neck to try and rub the side of his face against his shoulder, trying to rub the blindfold off. That was no use, either.

“I could do a million things to you, Wreath. And--- hang on, what was that? Ah, yes, of course.” Solomon was confused as all hell for three seconds before there was a soft beep from Skulduggery’s direction. The hand had disappeared shortly - had made him whine pitifully - but was now back again, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“We have a guest speaker tonight, Wreath. I think she’d be delighted to know what a state you’re in, so why don’t you go ahead and explain? I’ll go grab a cup of tea in the meantime.” The hand was removed once more, and he could hear Skulduggery get up and move away.

“Don’t you fucking---” he sputtered but then there was the sound of a door opening and closing. He could have screamed, but he wasn’t that desperate. _Not yet_ , a small voice said in his head. He decided to ignore it.

“Hello, Solomon.” It was a softer, lighter voice. He immediately recognized it as Valkyrie Cain’s. Solomon sagged back against the chair and closed his eyes.

“Skulduggery told me you’re in quite a pickle. Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“You’re in on this, too?” he grumbled and tried to rock enough to get _some_ kind of friction, but to no avail.

“Naturally. I couldn’t let such a chance get away. But enough about me, what about you? Are you hard-“ yes “-are you needy-“ _yes_ “-do you want to get off?” _Yes!_ He didn’t say any of those things, instead held his tongue. He knew his voice would betray him if he dared open his mouth.

Valkyrie clicked her tongue. “You know, I really liked that threesome a few weeks back. Really liked your dick, too. It filled me up so nicely.” Solomon moaned quietly and leaned his head back, his hips bucking again. His mind swam over with the memories of the threesome. He remembered Valkyrie’s soft, velvety insides and her warmth and her wetness. He thought about her gasps and the garbled, guttural sounds she had made. He recalled her mouth on him.

“And I know Skulduggery liked it, too.” That was a game-changer for Solomon - his thoughts immediately went a week back, to the night he had sought out Skulduggery in his home. He thought about the hand on the back of his neck, on his throat, on his hip. He vividly recalled the rough sex over the back of his sofa, and he felt his cock jerk, pleasure and lust coiling deep in his belly.

“In fact, he told me that a week ago, you came to his house, looking to get wrecked. _Did_ you get wrecked, Solomon?” She was teasing him, so very clearly teasing him, but Solomon was so very easy when it came to her.

“Yes,” he croaked and tugged harshly on his restraints. Still futile, just made the sharp metal bite his wrists. His cock throbbed and bobbed again.

“Did he do you good? Made you come twice, didn’t he? Once untouched?”

“He did,” Solomon admitted on a low snarl and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Talking with Valkyrie about this was hot, but he needed the physical touch to keep him going, and his erection gradually withered.

He was about halfway to limp when a hand suddenly touched him again, and he recoiled the small bit he could.

“Relax,” came Skulduggery’s deep, slow voice. Solomon frowned. He hadn’t heard the door open again. Had the detective even left the room? He couldn’t smell tea.

Skulduggery stroked his cock lightly with his bony thumb and index finger, and Solomon shuddered and arched his back. Pleasure started building up in his belly again, and his body seemed to be on fire. He curled his fingers and toes and tried pushing up into the hand touching him, but when he did so, the hand disappeared. Solomon let out a frustrated sound and stopped moving. Except the trembling; he couldn’t stop that, no matter how much he focused on it.

“I bet you would like his mouth on you, wouldn’t you?” asked Valkyrie’s voice, and this wasn’t even something Solomon had considered before. But now he certainly did. He imagined those firm lips wrapped around his dick and his tongue swirling around the head. He thought about how amazing it would be to have Skulduggery suck him off, finally putting that mouth to good use.

Solomon breathed hard out through his nose. The hand came back, only now it was slick, and he could feel every bone of Skulduggery’s fingers. The glove had been removed. The bones were cool against him, and he jerked slightly.

“Just imagine,” Valkyrie said while the hand began moving up and down his quickly hardening cock, “his warm, wet mouth engulfing you, his teeth lightly scraping against your flesh.” As she spoke, and as Skulduggery’s hand got him hard again, Solomon started breathing heavily. He threw his head back and squirmed in the chair, forcing himself not to thrust up into the slick hand that felt _oh so good_.

“If you had your hands free,” Skulduggery interjected, “I might even allow you to grab my head. I might even allow you to help set the pace.”

“You’re killing me,” Solomon whispered and leaned his head forward again, his cock leaking thick drops of pre-cum, “please, let me get off.”

“Already?” Skulduggery said, sounding amused, “I thought you had more willpower than this, Wreath.”

“Not when it’s two against one,” he snapped and glowered in the direction he had last heard Skulduggery’s voice, “and not when it’s _you two_.”

“I’ll take that as a confession.”

“Me too,” Valkyrie agreed, and they both laughed. Solomon’s face burned, and he automatically tried kicking out at Skulduggery. It was, of course, useless with his feet tied to the legs of the chair.

“I’m going to kill you when I get free.”

“Ah,” Skulduggery said, “but think of all the things I wouldn’t be able to do if I died again. Like this, for example.” Following his words, Skulduggery jerked Solomon’s cock faster, the grip still light, and Solomon let a strangled gasp tumble out of his mouth and disappear into the air. Gradually, the grip got tighter and tighter, until Solomon was sure _this was it_. He was five pumps, at most, away from orgasm when the hand disappeared. He let out a frustrated snarl and thrashed in the chair, seeking any kind of friction.

“Easy there, Wreath,” Skulduggery chuckled from somewhere to his right and ran slick, now warm fingers over his lower abdomen, “we wouldn’t you to overexert yourself, now would we?”

“You wouldn’t give a shit about me if that happened.” The words were spat out. The hands ran over his lower stomach before sliding up his body, stroking over his pecs and fondling his nipples briefly. Then they settled on both sides of his throat, squeezing lightly. The breath hitched in his throat, and he couldn’t help but lean his head to the side, leaning into the touch.

“Of course we would,” Valkyrie said, and she sounded genuine. Solomon looked in the direction of her voice. The hands squeezed his throat tighter, though not enough to obstruct his breathing, and he gasped softly. His cock was still very much interested in what was going on, and his erection didn’t die. His head was pulled backwards against a firm body - Skulduggery’s body - and one of the hands went to clamp down over his mouth and squeeze his nostrils shut.

Momentary panic flared in Solomon’s chest, and he thrashed in the chair again, but the grapple was too tight, and he couldn’t move much. The other hand reached down to pump his cock, and Solomon let out a muffled cry behind the hand over his mouth. It slowly got harder to breathe, and while he tried to think of how sick and perverted this was, his body was betraying him in all kinds of ways. His breathing accelerated, and so did his heartbeat. Warmth pooled in his lower belly while his organs seemed to organize themselves in a tight knot, tugging at his stomach. Not to mention how his cock jerked and throbbed and let fat drops of pre-cum slide down the shaft.

It was all very humiliating. All the while he could feel the firm, warm body behind him. No breathing.

The hand over his mouth clamped down harder while the other reached lower to fondle his balls. Gradually, Solomon noticed that his vision was getting fuzzy around the edges, and he felt heavier and heavier as the minutes passed by. His entire body screamed for oxygen, but it wasn’t given to him.

Seconds before he felt like he was going to pass out, the hand disappeared to let him breathe again, and he did so greedily, inhaling sharply and deeply. The other hand squeezed his balls before going to stroke him again.

“You’re sick,” he moaned, voice strained, and arched his back.

“Wasn’t it you who said, ‘we’re two sides of the same coin’? That means you’re sick, too. And just look at you, you’re clearly enjoying this.” Two fingers flicked the head of his cock, and Solomon hissed.

Then nothing happened for a while. The body behind him disappeared, and the hands left him alone. This was starting to become too much - Solomon was getting wound up. His heartbeat was almost normal, his erection almost withered again, when Skulduggery’s hand touched him once more. Solomon whimpered and leaned his head back. It shocked him that he could feel his eyes sting, tears starting to well up in them. He had cried maybe three times in his centuries-long life, and it was beyond absurd that _this_ situation called for tears. He blinked rapidly, tried to blink them away, but all it did was force the tears out to the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.

“Please,” he whimpered raggedly, “please, let me come.”

There was silence in the room for a bit while the hand touched him, and Solomon shouted in frustration, tried kicking at the air. More tears began welling up into his eyes, and the touches on his dick became feather-light, barely there as his orgasm approached, two fingers pumping him while the other hand cupped and squeezed his balls.

“Please, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, just let me come,” he whimpered and shuddered, water running down his cheeks in thin streams. His entire body was trembling, and he felt both cold yet warm. There was nothing left of his strong willpower and his self-confidence, and he _hated it_.

“Please!” he growled, and the hand gripped him tightly, began stroking slow and hard, and it felt like his heart skipped several beats while his stomach tugged hard, and he was about to scream. He was so close, so bloody close, he could practically feel the sweet relief---

The hand retracted. That time, Solomon actually did scream. Long and loud and full of agony and frustration. He was left alone for all of thirty seconds before the hand stroked him again, and Solomon couldn’t remember having been this wound up ever, with anyone. His back was arched and taut, and his entire body trembled with the lack of relief.

“I think we should have mercy on him,” came Valkyrie’s soft voice, and she sounded almost worried. Solomon found himself nodding furiously.

“Please,” he begged, voice raw and weak, “please, let me come, I beg you, please. It’s too much, I can’t take it. You win, Skulduggery, okay? You win, you can have Valkyrie, just, bloody hell, please, let me come!”

There was silence for a couple of seconds while the hands disappeared, and Solomon hung his head forward, tears in his eyes and staining his cheeks. He sagged in the chair, breathing heavily. Then he heard a faint buzzing sound and lifted his head again, whirring with his head to try and gauge what made the sound and where it came from. It got gradually louder.

“This might be a little intense,” Skulduggery said from his right, sounding almost kind, and he put a hand on Solomon’s shoulder. The buzzing was now very close to him, and Solomon swallowed something, shaking his head weakly.

“Please, no more,” he whimpered and tensed again when suddenly, something buzzing and vibrating was put against the head of his cock. He gasped loudly and leaned his head back, finding the same firm body behind him. Skulduggery wrapped an arm around him, steadying him, and began running the toy up and down the length of his cock.

It was too much. The vibrations ran through his body and made him break out in a sob as his body trembled and shook and his back arched, his toes curling painfully.

“Come on,” cooed Skulduggery, “come for us. I promise it’s over soon.” Solomon gasped and panted, breath coming in short, sharp gulps and tears streaming down his face as he felt himself hurtle towards the edge. He was so, so bloody close, and he could taste the sweet relief again, only a hundred times stronger this time, and he pushed against the vibrator with a broken sob. A second passed, Skulduggery whispered something to him that was drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears and his thundering heart, and the vibrator was back by the head of his cock.

He finally came. Relief washed over him like a thick and heavy blanket, and whiteness exploded behind his eyes, so bright it nearly blinded him. His ears started ringing, and his body was drawn so taut that it hurt. He tugged on the handcuffs, and the metallic pain heightened it all, made him sob again, a raw and pained sound. His cock spurted out thick ropes of cum onto his own stomach.

The vibrator kept buzzing at his cock, and Solomon whimpered and whined, trying to squirm away from the overstimulation. But Skulduggery kept the toy in place and held him close so he couldn’t get away.

“I think he’s had enough,” Valkyrie then said after about a minute, and her voice was light and breathy.

Then, finally, thank heavens, the toy was removed. Solomon sagged in the chair and leaned his head back against Skulduggery. He was exhausted, so very exhausted, and he was still crying. Dear god, why was he still crying? That was _absurd_. His breathing was hard and rugged, and he opened his eyes behind the blindfold. Tears flowed freely from the corners of his eyes.

“Dear god, Valkyrie, I think we broke him,” Skulduggery said and turned off the vibrator, extinguishing the buzzing, “he’s definitely crying.”

“I told you to go easy on him.”

“Not a chance. As I told him, if we’re going to be doing this regularly, it’s going to happen my way. And my way may not always be the most pleasant.” He ran a hand gently through Solomon’s sticky black hair. Solomon leaned into the touch with a quiet whimper.

“Are you okay with that, Wreath?”

Solomon took a few seconds to get his breathing under control before answering; a croak, a broken sound that barely resembled a word. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton balls.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
